Sweet Surrender
by Starherd
Summary: Yazoo and Loz, waiting for Kadaj in an alley in Kalm. With jelly donuts. Written for Technosage's MultiFandom Jelly Donut Ficathon. ONE SHOT, beware the yaoi


Fandom: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Pairing: Yazoo x Loz x Jelly Donuts

Rating: R

Word Count: 1711

For Technosage's Jelly Donut Ficathon on livejournal.

Title provided by Vr2lBast, who told me to write it in the first place. :-)

* * *

* * *

Sweet Surrender

* * *

"Only a half-dozen?"

Yazoo shrugged as he set the shallow box down on the seat of his motorcycle. "I didn't want to push it. Her husband was in the back baking."

Loz grinned. "So you used the stolen-wallet act instead of chatting her up." Leaning against his own bike, he bent forward to reach for the box, only to have his hand slapped away.

"I did the work." Yazoo pulled his hair out of its loose ponytail and shrugged back into his leather coat without bothering to remove the faded T-shirt he'd worn to the café. It paid - in this case, in donuts - to appear more accessible, but the air felt cool enough to him that he'd missed the coat.

Loz made an impatient noise, pulling off his gloves, then kicking at a loose chunk of pavement. After a moment of drumming his fingers on the seat, he folded his arms and scanned the dead-end alley they'd parked the bikes in. "Not exactly defensible," he muttered, squinting up at the tops of the buildings.

"No one is looking for us," Yazoo shrugged again. "It'll do until Kadaj comes back."

"What do we need cellphones for, anyway? Waste of money," Loz grumbled. His brother seemed to be taking especially long time just getting his coat on. Intent on making him wait longer to eat, he was sure.

"They'll be useful in case we have to split up." Yazoo finally sat, coat draped over one side of his motorcycle and legs over the other side, facing his older brother. He pulled the box from the bakery into his lap and opened it.

Loz barely noticed. He stared at the ground, kicking the loose pavement again. "Don' wanna split up."

Yazoo looked up from the donuts, frowning slightly. Loz worried too much sometimes. ...Nevermind that they were technically split up at the moment, and that phones could only help them keep in contact.

Aloud, he responded, "Or perhaps he simply wants to be able to contact the President more easily."

"Huh." Loz looked up, his lips twitching into a half-smile. The two of them had their own opinions as to why Kadaj insisted on _talking_ to Shinra instead of just letting them beat the information out of him. They were pretty sure that the President had the same theory; otherwise, all the hedging he did was inexplicably stupid.

His eyes fell on the box again, its lid shielding its contents from view. "I'm hungry. Hurry up and pick one," he urged, craning his neck to see.

Yazoo sighed and chose the one that seemed to have the least powdered sugar on it. "They only had jellies," he sighed. They'd reached Kalm too late in the day for there to be more.

"I _like_ jellies. Give." Loz reached out and snagged the box from his brother. At least there was no question of saving any for Kadaj; he wouldn't eat the things at all.

Yazoo smiled, but kept his gaze focused on the donut in his gloveless hands. He leaned over and held the pastry in front of him, well clear of his legs, trying to brush off as much of the powdered sugar as he could. "What _don't_ you like," he mumbled.

"'Ll let y'no en I fnd ou," Loz answered around his mouthful of donut, which seemed to have been about half of the one in his hand. He already had briarberry jelly staining the corners of his mouth red, as though he'd gone and killed something with his _teeth_ again.

The light breeze was making it difficult to deal with the powdered sugar. It seemed that no matter how much Yazoo brushed off, twice as much drifted through the air to dust his legs and coat. He scowled intently; one side of the donut fairly clear, he turned it over and started on the other side.

Loz swallowed his third or fourth bite - the first from his second donut - all the time watching his brother. "That's not gonna help," he commented. "Now you just have more to clean up." His own clothing was now flecked with the insidious white powder, but with far less even coverage than what Yazoo suffered.

"Don't care. Makes it too sweet." Yazoo finished de-sugaring the donut and started in on it. The first bite caused the jelly inside to push through a weak spot in the side of the pastry; he tilted the donut to keep the escaping drop from falling, then licked it away.

When he glanced up, his brother was staring. He'd even stopped chewing, a third of his donut still in his hand.

Loz quickly turned away, chewing quickly and trying to find something else to look at. There wasn't much. High wooden fence to the right, alley mostly blocked by crates to the left, blank brick walls on either side. Even the sky was clear, brilliant blue, offering no distraction.

He looked back, and Yazoo was licking the lemon jelly out of the remaining half of his donut with slow, languid strokes.

Loz took a deep, shaky breath and looked away again. "Cut that out."

Yazoo looked up at him without lifting his head, the corners of his open mouth twitching upward. The look passed mischievous and headed straight for demonic. "You're so easy."

"Nnh." Loz finished the second donut, trying to find something to look at besides Yazoo. Bricks. Bricks were good. "Tease," muttered.

Tilting his head for another bite, Yazoo glanced about the alley, then back at Loz. "We could, you know."

Loz stopped just as he was reaching for a third pastry. "What, here?"

"Why not?"

He looked up at the tops of the buildings again. "Too open to attack."

Yazoo slid off of his bike, standing and stretching a little. "Nobody's going to attack." He was nearly done with his donut now, and eyeing his brother in an unnervingly predatory manner.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Loz shifted against his bike. The box of donuts slipped on the seat next to him, nearly falling; he caught it just in time.

And his brother was suddenly standing very close, holding the opposite corner of the open box. Yazoo glanced down at the donuts, then at his brother's face again, with that same devious expression from before.

Loz stared at him for a moment, then looked down at the pastries, finally catching Yazoo's meaning. "Uh. That... would be messy."

"So?"

"Sticky."

"Not until it dries."

"It'll be hours before we can clean up."

"I'll deal with it if you will."

Loz looked at the box again. It wasn't like he didn't _want_ to. Not like that _at all_. And it _was_ fairly secluded here...

Yazoo took the hesitation as indication that he'd swayed his brother. "I think the one in the middle is a vanilla mint," he purred, moving in closer.

Loz nearly dropped the box.

"Hn." Yazoo took the donuts and sat them on his bike behind him. Back to those in a moment. "You're a mess," he murmured, leaning in again and licking at the briarberry staining the corners of Loz's mouth.

And then things went very distracting, with some hasty unzipping and a lot of small noises on Loz's part that Yazoo seemed to find very amusing. It was a bit of a balancing act to get Loz situated on his bike enough that he could support Yazoo's weight; he ended up diagonal with his back half off the seat, which was marginally more comfortable than lying on the air intakes.

Yazoo moved from his brother's neck to his chest, suddenly tasting powdered sugar, but it really wasn't bad this way. Loz shivered under him, which he took as a cue to sit back and use hands instead.

He'd just gotten a particularly interesting noise out of Loz, one hand having caused it and the other reaching for the vanilla mint donut, when a voice stopped him cold.

"So, you're going to do _what_ with that, exactly?"

Yazoo's head snapped up with something resembling a guilty start. Loz had his head tilted back over the edge of the seat with his eyes closed; he opened his eyes, but all this afforded him was a rather nice view of Kadaj's crotch. He raised his head enough to see his youngest brother standing over him and smirking.

Kadaj shook his head, stepping back toward his bike. "I don't suppose that you two could, I don't know, take up some other hobby? Knitting or something?"

Yazoo blinked. "Why?"

Facing away from them, Kadaj stiffened, lowering his head as though he'd like nothing more than to whirl around and see if Yazoo was up to dodging his sword. He wasn't sure which was worse: Yazoo perpetually trying to get into Loz's pants, or vice versa. At least Loz had a better sense of timing, even if he never could convince Yazoo of that.

"Come on," he changed the subject and stuffed the plastic bag he'd been carrying into the compartment under his bike's seat. They could play with the phones later. "Let's see how far we can get from here before nightfall."

His brothers adjusted themselves as quickly as they could, preparing to leave. Yazoo was about to dump the box of donuts onto the ground when Kadaj stopped him. "No. Bring those. For when we make camp tonight."

Loz frowned, obviously puzzled. "I thought you wouldn't eat jellies."

Kadaj looked over his shoulder, only his narrowed eyes visible, as he leaned forward to start up his motorcycle. "I didn't say anything about eating them."

* * *

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.


End file.
